It's Ok, I Love You
by lilpervieme
Summary: It's Gintoki's BD. Everyone wants to make him happy, and make him feels like he is the luckiest person in the world! [GinHiji] •Gintama Belongs to Sorachi•
1. A Good Way to Spend Your Morning

Dear Lovely Readers,

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, untuk kali ini GH FF Spesial Ultah Gintoki dari aku harus terundur sangat amat lamaaaa...

...dikarenakan aku lagi ga mood nulis pas minggu-minggu awal ini.

Jadi FF kali ini terbagi menjadi beberapa part (karena ga nyangka juga bakal panjang banget hasilnya) dan tiap partnya akan aku publish mulai dari hari ini tiap hari sampai tamatnya.

Dan seperti biasa ya mah kalau aku buat FF pasti ada begono begininya walau tersirat maupun tersurat yah, jadi mohon bijak dalam membaca.

Udin gitu aja aku gamau banyak cincong lagi. Buat yang baca dan ngasih feedback, MAKASIH!

Atas kekurangan yang ada dalam FF ini, mohon dimaklumi yah .

Akhir kata...  
SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKATA GINTOKI!

Salam,

Lil.

GINTAMA MILIK SORACHI

* * *

 _Gintoki... berjanjilah, berjanjilah padaku kamu akan melindungi teman-temanmu._

Gintoki terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu kembali hadir, mimpi tentang Senseinya yang telah lama meninggal... di tangannya.

Sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu namun bayangan akan masa lalunya yang kelam terus menghantui Gintoki.

Masa saat ia masih kanak-kanak sebelum bertemu dengan Senseinya, saat ia harus membunuh untuk dapat bertahan di kehidupan yang kejam ini.

Sampai kenangan terakhir, yang paling buruk, saat ia harus memenggal kepala Senseinya sendiri demi untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Semua itu terus menghantuinya bahkan sampai saat ini. Ia sangat kesal, namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh si rambut perak itu.

 _Apa yang harus terjadi, terjadilah. Lalu semuanya akan berlalu, dan terlupakan._

Ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu tiap kali bangun dari mimpi buruk seperti saat ini.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Ah!"

Ia baru sadar semalam ia tidak tidur sendirian. Ia bisa melihat sebelah futonnya yang kosong, namun ia yakin sekali pada malam sebelumnya ada seseorang di sana yang menemaninya semalaman.

"Pergi gitu aja? Tch...dasar sok sibuk. Seenggaknya salam kek, pamit kek, morning kiss kek, gada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali," gerutu Gintoki.

 _"...a-aku akan menemanimu besok malam," kata Hijikata sambil buru-buru mengecup kening Gintoki yang dibalas dengan dorongan kuat dari si rambut perak di bagian favoritnya._

Gintoki mengingat kembali kejadian malam tadi hingga tidak sadar itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap kesal karena kekasihnya tidak pamit padanya, dan saking kesalnya ia jadi kebelet pipis. Gintoki pun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di depan kamar mandi ia menggedor pintu,

"Kagura cepetan aku kebelet!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gintoki yang kesal hendak menggedor pintu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya Kagura muncul di belakangnya.

"Ginchan berisik sekali aru, aku sampai kebangun."

"Kamu tuh ya anak cewek mustinya bangun pagi-pagi gitu lho- eh?!"

Gintoki baru sadar, kalau Kagura ada di belakangnya sekarang lalu siapa orang di kamar mandi?

Kagura yang baru menyadarinya ikut bergidik. Gadis itu penasaran siapa gerangan sosok di balik pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sementara, Sadaharu hanya memperhatikan kedua tuannya yang rada ondo itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Hei-" belum sempat memberi gertakan, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, yang membuat Gintoki langsung terkejut mendapati sosok yang ada di balik sana.

"Apaan sih kalian ini?" Hijikata mengusap rambut hitam lurusnya perlahan (karena grogi). Ia hanya mengenakan kimono putih Gintoki yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kulitnya yang putih terekspos melalui kerah kimono yang tidak terlalu rapat.

"Tch.. Toshi rupanya," Kagura langsung memasang wajah malas semalas wajah Sadaharu lalu bergabung dengan hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu di ruang tamu.

Sementara Gintoki, ia masih terpaku di depan kamar mandi memperhatikan sosok Hijikata yang mengenakan kimononya.

"Cocok deh," goda Gintoki.

"Apaan sih? Kamu ga suka aku pake kimonomu? Yauda aku ganti sekarang," Hijikata hendak melepas kimononya namun Gintoki menghentikannya.

"Kan aku bilang cocok," Gintoki menjelajahi area leher Hijikata, mulai dari menyapunya dengan ujung hidung, kemudian meniup-niup pelan di beberapa bagian, lalu mengecupnya.

Hijikata hanya diam dan menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"Udah ah, kamu mau ke kamar mandi kan?"

"Hm? Mau nemenin?"

Gintoki langsung menerima bogem mentah di wajahnya.

Alih-alih mendapatkan morning kiss, ia justru mendapatkan morning punch dari kekasihnya tercinta ini.

 _Untung sayang_.

Gintoki pun memasuki kamar mandi untuk pipis seperti tujuan awalnya menuju kamar mandi tadi. Sementara Hijikata menuju area dapur dan memulai eksplorasinya.

Tidak disangka butuh waktu hampir sejam Gintoki nyetor pagi ini. Mungkin efek dibuat seneng karena bisa lihat wajah orang tersayangnya di pagi hari.

Ia dengan semangat melangkah keluar kamar mandi hanya untuk mendapati hidungnya tergoda oleh aroma nikmat dari ruang makan.

Gintoki pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan dan melongo begitu melihat Hijikata menggunakan apron bermotif stroberi miliknya dan sedang asik menyajikan nasi untuk Kagura.

"Uoo, Ginchan! Ayo makan masakan Toshi enak sekali lho nanti aku habiskan semua lho!" Kata Kagura dengan mulutnya yang penuh berisi makanan.

Gintoki pun menjitak kepala gadis tersebut.

"Makan tuh kunyah yang bener, telen, baru ngomong!"

Hijikata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Gintoki yang seperti bapak-bapak.

"Ih apaan ketawa-ketawa, lucu?"

"Tingkah lu macem om-om, njir," Hijikata tidak pernah mau kalah dalam hal ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Om-om begini juga banyak yang nyukain, ya ga, Kagura-cha-"

Lagi-lagi Gintoki menerima bogeman di wajahnya.

"Banyakan bacot mending cepetan makan deh,"

"Duh dasar, Ginchan paling tidak suka sama yang namanya domestic violance tau! Lagian, kamu ngapain diem di sini? Tumben. Ga kerja apa, pak polisi super sibuk?" Dumel Gintoki sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang malang.

"Hmm...nanti, siangan."

Hijikata mengambil mangkuk Gintoki kemudian mengisi mangkuk itu dengan nasi. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk nasi itu ke Gintoki yang kemudian termenung lagi.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, kayak begini kita jadi macem keluarga kecil bahagia ya?" Ucap Gintoki asal sambil siap siaga kali aja Hijikata akan menampol dirinya lagi.

Sayangnya, kali ini justru bukan bogeman yang Gintoki terima, tetapi suapan nasi dan telur orak-arik yang diberikan oleh Hijikata.

"Enak?" Tanya Hijikata.

"H...hm... enak."

"Toshi tambah lagi," pinta Kagura.

"Sepertinya kamu berbakat menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Hijikata-kun,"

"Berisik."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun hening karena masing-masing sibuk dengan santapannya.

"Permisi, Gin-san," Shinpachi melangkah memasuki ruangan makan dan mendapati keluarga kecil bahagia itu sedang melahap sarapannya yang sudah tidak banyak tersisa.

"Shinpachi, kamu telat," ucap Kagura dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Habiskan makanannya dulu baru bicara," kata Shinpachi yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Hijikata-san tumben pagi-pagi sekali sudah di sini."

"Hmm... ya," tentu saja Hijikata tidak bisa langsung bilang kepada si kaca mata itu kalau semalaman ia menginap di sana dan melakukan banyak hal dengan Gintoki, walau pun Shinpachi sendiri sudah dapat menduganya dari kimono Gintoki yang Hijikata kenakan.

"Kamu ga buru-buru apa nanti telat lho," gumam Gintoki sambil mengurek telinganya. Nasi di mangkuknya dan lauk di piring sudah habis berpindah ke dalam perut si keriting ikal itu.

"Ngusir?"

"Ya gak sih, kan ngingetin,"

"Aku siap-siap dulu,"

"Ah, Hijikata-san biar aku saja yang membereskan piringnya, Hijikata-san langsung siap-siap saja," ucap Shinpachi sembari merapikan piring-pring kosong di atas meja.

Hijikata pun kembali ke kamar Gintoki untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambil pedangnya.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Ya, hati-hati,"

Shinpachi mengantarkan Hijikata sampai ke pintu.

"Kaca mata..."

"Iya, Hijikata-san?"

"Hari ini..."

"Hm, malam ini kami rencananya ngasih surprise ke Gin-san, Hijikata-san juga datang kan?"

"Akan aku usahakan,"

"Pasti akan lebih baik kalau Hijikata-san juga datang," Shinpachi tersenyum, namun sayangnya Hijikata langsung berlalu bergitu saja.

Asannya simpel, ia tidak mau Shinpachi melihat ekspresinya saat itu.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. He wasn't Sacrificing, but Protecting

_Ringg... ringg... ringg..._

Telepon Yorozuya berbunyi. Gintoki yang sedang asik tiduran di sofa sambil membaca Jump pun dengan ogahnya mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, Yorozuya Gin-san di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Danna..."

"Huh? Siapa nih?"

"Okita Sougo, apa Danna sibuk?"

"Apaan nanya sibuk apa ngga bukan urusan lu kali,"

"Kalau ga ada hal penting, ini mengenai Hijikata-san,"

Gintoki diam sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu hari ini sedang bertugas dan ia juga tahu bahwa Hijikata berencana melakukan penyerbuan terhadap teroris hari ini.

Dan baru 5 jam berlalu setelah kepergian Hijikata dari rumahnya tadi pagi.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ada bayangan kenapa Kapten Shinsengumi itu sampai menelpon dirinya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sakit perut keracunan mayones?"

"Hijikata-san disandera, kami Shinsengumi tidak bisa menyelinap masuk dan menyerbu markas mereka karena kalau kami melakukannya Hijikata-san akan..."

"Di mana lokasinya?" Nada suara Gintoki berubah drastis.

"Lokasinya di gudang pabrik besi di dekat pelabuhan..."

Gintoki tidak perlu babibu lagi, ia merasakan getaran yang mengecambuk hatinya.

 _Perasaan ini, aku tidak menginginkannya._

 _Si bodoh itu apa yang dia lakukan coba?!_

Gintoki mengamuk dalam hatinya, meski yang ia lakukan kebalikannya. Ia bergegas mengambil bokutonya.

"Gin-san, kemana?" Tanya Shinpachi penasaran.

"Aku ada panggilan dari klien lain nih, kalian urusin ini dulu ya. Ja~"

"Oi, Gin-chan jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya!"

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi menggetok kepala gadis Yato itu pelan lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Bersama si gadis Yato tentu saja.

"Danna lama sekali ya," keluh Sogo sambil menenteng bazookanya.

"Mungkin lagi kena macet kali, Kapten," ucap Yamazaki asal.

"Hmm jadi bagaimana kalau kita langsung serbu saja.."

"Tunggu!"

"Huh?" Sougo dan Yamazaki menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang berambut keriting perak sedang terengah-engah akibat berlari sepertinya. Vespanya ia parkir tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

"Yo, Danna! Lama sekali. Faktor usia ya?"

"Berisik, kampret! Di mana Hijikata?"

"Di dalam sana," Sougo menunjuk ke sebuah gedung dengan satu pintu besar di sisi laut. Matahari terik menyilaukan pengelihatan mereka.

Saat Gintoki hendak berlari menuju gedung itu, Sougo menahannya.

"Danna, tidak mungkin masuk lewat pintu depan begitu saja. Nanti anda didor lho," Sougo menunjuk lagi beberapa orang yang berkeliaran, mereka terlihat menyembunyikan senjata api mereka di dalam lengan pakaiannya.

"Lalu aku harus lewat mana, hah?! Lagi pula, kenapa kalian terlihat santai sekali?!" Gintoki kesal melihat wajah Sougo dan Yamazaki yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Danna, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini tiba, setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktu tidur si-"

 _ **Bugg!**_

Gintoki menghajar pipi Sougo hingga si rambut coklat itu terjatuh ke jalan.

"Danna! Tenangkan diri anda dulu. Kalau anda emosi gini nanti malah gawat jadinya," Yamazaki berusaha menenangkan si rambut perak.

"Anda bisa masuk lewat pintu belakang, menyusup. Nanti setelah anda menyelamatkan Hijikata-san baru kami menyerbu gudang," ucap Sougo akhirnya.

"Kami tidak bisa menyerbu begitu saja kalau Hijikata-san masih menjadi sandraan mereka, bisa-bisa Taichou... Taichou..." mata Yamazaki mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sougo pun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang bahkan Gintoki tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kita tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi," Gintoki berlari menuju pintu belakang ketika sudah memastikan tidak ada pemberontak yang berjaga.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja, Kapten?"

"Khukhu...tenang saja,"

Gintoki berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong yang gelap. Lorong itu berbau sedikit menyengat, seperti bau besi yang mengarat.

Di sisi lorong pun terdapat saluran air yang warnanya sudah bisa ditebak tidak bening lagi.

Sampai di ujung lorong, terdapat dua buah pintu besi. Gintoki ragu untuk memasuki pintu yang mana, maka ia mengintip melalui sela-sela pintu tersebut.

Pintu sebelah kiri terlihat kosong dan gelap, sementara pintu di sebelah kanan terlihat begitu ramai. Banyak pria bersamurai berlalu lalang di sana, ada pula pria berpakaian seba putih lengkap dengan penutup wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa tempat ini sekaligus tempat pembuatan senjata?" Bisik Gintoki.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Gintoki akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu kiri terlebih dahulu.

Alasannya simpel, karena ruangan tersebut terlihat sepi dan resikonya pun lebih rendah dibanding pintu yang satunya.

Selain itu, siapa yang tau kalau memang Hijikata disandera di sana bukan?

Setelah menlakukan segala cara untuk mencongkel pintu tersebut, akhirnya Gintoki berhasil membukanya.

 _Shit... gelap banget._

Gintoki berjalan perlahan sambil berusaha mempertajam indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

 _Apaan nih, baja?_

 _Wait... ini bazooka, peluru, misil..._

 _Serbuk besi...?_

 _Jadi ini memang tempat pembuatan senjata terlarang ya, bukan pabrik besi biasa._

 _Dasar pemerintah itu apa saja kerjaannya?!_

Gintoki terus menelaah isi ruangan. Semakin ia berjalan, yang ia temukan semakin banyak senjata tajam hingga senjata berlaras panjang. Bahkan ada bahan peledak di antara tumpukan tumpukan besi tersebut.

 _Teroris ini apa mereka bekerja di bawah Katsura...?_

 _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Si bodoh itu tidak mungkin sampai melakukannya sejauh ini bukan?_

 _Sampai harus menculik Hijikata..._

Gintoki mulai tidak tenang akibat pikiran liarnya sendiri.

 _Kalau memang mereka kelompok Zura..._

Gintoki kembali terbayang janjinya pada Senseinya dulu.

 _Tch bangsat!_

Setelah memastikan di dalam ruangan itu kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kekasihnya di sana, Gintoki hendak bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sampai akhirnya kakinya menyandung sesuatu.

 _ **CLANG**_ _!_

 _Crap!_

Gintoki cepat-cepat menutup pintu yang kebetulan berada di depannya dan bersembunyi, kalau-kalau ada salah satu dari pemberontak itu yang mengawasi.

"Bangsat...apaan nih?" Bisik Gintoki yang kemudian membelalakkan matanya begitu mendapati benda apa yang baru saja ia tendang.

 _Pedang milik Hijikata._

Hati Gintoki berdebar semakin kencang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu, tetapi ia juga takut untuk mendapati kenyataan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Gintoki pun menggenggam erat pedang milik Hijikata tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Dalam beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha membulatkan tekadnya.

 _Aku harus menyelamatkannya!_

Gintoki pun bergegas menuju ruangan sebelah tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi.

Dan ia sudah siap menerima kenyataan apapun yang akan ia hadapi, baik itu temannya, atau siapa pun itu.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Between The Promises

Gintoki memarkirkan vespanya di sisi tangga menuju rumahnya. Toko Otose tutup, sepertinya orang tua itu pergi bersama yang lainnya.

"Semoga saja mereka ga buat ulah,"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi saat aku pergi sebenarnya ada klien yang meminta bantuan, bukan hal besar sih, karena males jadi aku serahkan saja pada mereka."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki menerima bogeman di pipinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari kekasihnya tersayang.

"Kau ini kebiasaan! Jangan bikin anak-anak repot dong, tanggung jawab dikit!"

"Aku tanggung jawab kok, tanggung jawab jagain Mamanya-"

 **BRUG!**

Kali ini pinggangnya yang menjadi korban. Sungguh kekasihnya yang satu ini sadisnya bukan main.

 _Untung sayang,_ pikir Gintoki sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang ngilu.

Akhirnya setelah melewati topan-badai kedua pria itu melangkah melewati tangga dan setelah sampai di depan pintu, Gintoki berhenti.

"Hijikata..."

"Hm?"

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang dan berhadapan dengan Hijikata sekarang. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, semburat merah samar-samar terlihat di pipi keduanya.

Gintoki pun berinisiatif mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hijikata perlahan...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINSAN/GINCHAN/GINTOKI!"

Pintu di belakang Gintoki sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan teman-temannya yang berkumpul di dalam rumahnya.

Kagura berdiri paling depan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan namanya dan lilin-lilin yang menyala di atasnya. Shinpachi, Otose-san, Catherine, dan Tama meniup terompet dan menyemburkan pita-pita.

Sementara di dalam sana juga terlihat beberapa teman Gintoki yang sudah memakai topi ulang tahun.

Gintoki merasa jantungnya mau copot saat itu juga, ingin rasanya ia berkata kasar namun setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ia hanya diam.

Ia merasa senang, orang-orang ini mengingat hari yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin benar bahwa hari itu hari lahirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gintoki!" Ucap Katsura dari dalam sana sambil meniup-niup terompet yang ia pegang, sementara Elizabeth yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengangkat papan bertuliskan "selamat ulang tahun".

"Eh...apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Hah kami sudah menyiapkan surprise ini dengan susah payah dan kamu hanya memasang wajah seperti itu? Penonton kecewa, aru," Kagura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Senang Anda di sini juga, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi tersenyum, Hijikata masih melongo. Ia tau kalau Shinpachi akan mengadakan pesta, tapi lebih dari itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Terima kasih pada Okita-san sudah mau membantu surprise ini, kalau tidak Gin-san tidak akan meninggalkan rumah dan kami tidak bisa menyiapkan pestanya!" Shinpachi melanjutkan, sementara Kagura hanya memasang wajah malas.

"B-bagaimana dengan gue?!" Katsura mengacungkan dirinya. "Gue juga berjasa menyumbang pasukan sebagai pemberontak palsu bukan?!" Kata Katsura bangga yang membuat wajah seisi orang disana malas melihatnya.

"Elu mah emang pemberontak, kampret!" Gintoki tak tahan ingin berkata kasar pada sahabatnya tersebut kemudian ia sadar kalau kekasihnya berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Gintoki dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Hijikata.

"A-apa? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu menahu soal ini, si brengsek Sougo dan Yamazaki tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku akan menghajar mereka nanti," ucapnya sambil menyulut rokok.

"Lalu..." Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura memasang wajah ketakutan dan memasang sikap siaga untuk menjaga Katsura. Sementara Katsuranya sendiri hanya melongo.

"Untuk hari ini... hanya untuk hari ini," Hijikata membuang wajahnya, ia tidak mau ada yang menangkap ekspresi groginya saat ini.

Gintoki yang mengetahui itu langsung menyambar kekasihnya tersebut namun lagi-lagi ia tidak beruntung.

 **PLAK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Gintoki yang bodoh itu tetap saja tidak kapok walaupun tahu kalau kekasihnya ini tidak suka kalau ada yang tahu hubungan mereka.

Walaupun sebenarnya hampir semua orang di ruangan itu sudah mengetahuinya.

Gintoki kembali berdiri menghadap teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya,"

"Ayo masuk dan kita tiup lilinnya!" Kagura dengan semangat menarik tangan Gintoki, sementara Shinpachi mempersilahkan Hijikata agar memasuki rumah.

Gintoki pun menarik tangan kekasihnya yang kelewat shy shy cat itu.

Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dan tiup lilin dinyanyikan dengan penuh semangat oleh mereka.

"Ayo potong kuenya!" Kagura paling semangat soal ini.

"Haik-haik," Gintoki pun memotong kue dan seslice roti di hidangkan di piring kecil.

Pandangan semua orang kini tertuju pada potongan kue tersebut. Semua memiliki pemikiran yang sama:

 _Kepada siapakah first slice diserahkan?_

Pertanyaan yang justru lebih merupakan dorongan keinginan agar Gintoki memberi first slicenya kepada seseorang. Ya orang itu.

Gintoki malu-malu mengambil garpu kecil kemudian mengambil sebagian kecil roti itu, ia melirik Hijikata yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

Menyadari pandangan itu, Hijikata hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin -siap memberikan domestic violence kepada Gintoki kapan saja.

Melihat respon itu dari kekasihnya, Gintoki memasang wajah kecewa namun tidak mau mengambil resiko jadi ia menyuapkan roti pertama itu pada Kagura yang wajahnya sudah kelaparan dan siap menyambar semua hidangan di meja.

"Ak! Mantap aru!" Kagura yang polos ini menikmati kue itu dengan lahapnya dan langsung menyambar kue yang Gintoki pegang.

"Haik-haik, makan perlahan," Gintoki menitikkan air mata. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Okita-san lama juga ya," kata Shinpachi tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya juga ya, jejangan dia kabur?" Gintoki menoleh ke Hijikata yang langsung mengecek hpnya.

"Aku keluar bentar," Hijikata mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang menggenggam hp untuk memberi tanda pada Gintoki.

Gintoki pun membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan singkat.

"Zura, besar juga nyali lu ya, bekerjasama dengan Shinsengumi, terutama si Kapten sadis itu, cuma buat ngasih gue surprise," kata Gintoki sambil mengacungkan gelas birnya ke arah sahabatnya tersebut, yang langsung dibalas oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Yah, namanya aja bro ya ga? Haha nekat sih, cuma gue buat perjanjian sama si kapten itu. Jadi sekalian sama-sama untung. Lol."

"Gila, konspirasi namanya tuh," Gintoki memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan gitu, gue janji ngasih hasil besi di persediaan gudang gue buat benerin pipa mereka yang rusak, biar lebih irit katanya?"

"Moga aja duitnya ga ditilep ya," Kagura asal nyeplos.

"Terus untung yang Katsura-san dapat apa dong?" Shinpachi ikutan kepo.

"Doi ga bakalan nangkep gue seminggu kedepan lolololol."

Semua memberi tatapan malas ke arah Katsura. Elizabeth berusaha dengan keras menenangkan majikannya itu supaya tidak terlalu gegabah, bisa gawat kalau Hijikata mengetahuinya.

"Btw, lu betulan nyimpen besi? Besi murni?" Kali ini Gintoki lagi yang bertanya.

"Iya gue punya pabrikan besi, hebat kan gue hahahaha," Katsura semakin membusungkan dadanya.

"Sama sekali gada senjata?"

"Kalau untuk persediaan senjata ada di tempat lain, gue ga bodo-bodo amat juga kali ngasih tempat persimpanan senjata ke musuh," Katsura meneguk birnya.

Gintoki hening.

 _Gue ga salah kan, gue ingat banget ada persediaan senjata dan peledak di sana, malahan persediaan besi sangat sedikit._

Gintoki memberi tatapan serius ke Katsura. Sementara Katsura hanya bingung membalas tatapannya.

"Kenapa coba?"

 _Dia ga bakal bohongin gue kan?_  
 _Dia sahabat gue, gimana pun. Lagian bener juga yang dia bilang, riskan banget kalau gudang persenjataan dibuat main-main._

"Gudang lu di mana sih emangnya?"

"Di sisi pelabuhan sana, lah lu kan abis dari sana ngapa nanya-nanya,"

"Bukan di dermaga?" Gintoki menatap tajam Katsura, sementara Katsura membalas dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Memangnya ada apa, Gin-" belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Katsura hanya bisa melongo bingung melihat temannya itu pergi keluar ruangan.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, satu langkah ia ambil tiba-tiba saja Hijikata muncul hendak memasuki ruangan. Kini kedua mata biru dan merah bertemu.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha menyelami isi pikiran orang di hadapannya.

"Gintoki aku-"

"Hijikata, tetap lah di sini," Gintoki menatap penuh harap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Sorry, mereka sangat membutuhkanku sekarang,"

"Hijikata..." Gintoki mempertemukan dahi mereka, kedua matanya ia pejamkan.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian Hijikata menjauhkan dirinya dari Gintoki. Ia memasangkan topi ulang tahun di kepala Gintoki.

"Kembalilah ke yang lainnya, mereka sudah susah payah menyiapkan pesta ini,"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu-"

Hijikata meraih kedua pipi Gintoki agar orang itu menatap kedua matanya.

"Dengar, aku, seorang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, apapun yang terjadi menjaga kemanan Edo adalah tugasku, jadi kamu gak usah khawatir. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri,"

"Tapi-" Gintoki hendak menyentuh perut Hijikata yang ia ingat tadinya terkena sayatan pedang, namun tangan Hijikata cepat-cepat menepisnya.

"Aku pikir kita memulai semua ini karena kita saling percaya bukan? Jadi aku harap untuk kali ini pun, kamu mau percaya padaku. Masuklah," Hijikata langsung membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, termasuk Gintoki.

Akhirnya si rambut perak itu hanya bisa menatap sosok Hijikata yang mulai menjauh.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Hi readers, maap kalo part ini agak yah begitu lah mohon diterima saja ya hahaha ngga sih ya pokoknya maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya dan ketidaksergannya.**

 **Btw maaci udah baca**


	4. Because I Love You, so It's Ok

_**!ADULT CONTENT!**_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Gintoki tengah asik meneguk sisa-sisa sake setelah pesta tadi.

Kagura sudah kembali tidur di kamarnya, dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Gintoki merasa badannya sangat lelah walaupun kegiatannya hari ini tidak begitu banyak. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengecek berita di tv tapi enggan, ia lebih memilih menunggu saja.

Iya, dia menunggu Hijikata menepati janjinya sehari sebelumnya.

Setelah yakin sudah tidak ada setetes pun sake yang tersisa, Gintoki berjalan menuju dapur dan meraih sekotak susu stroberi dari dalam kulkas.

"Dasar menyebalkan, dasar sok sibuk," Gintoki terus bergumam sambil menyeruput susu stroberinya.

 _Tapi, apa dia baik-baik saja? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya._

Selama pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia tidak sadar dirinya sudah kembali duduk di sofa.

Mata Gintoki perlahan mulai terasa berat.

"Gak... gue bakal tunggu,"

 _Tik...Tok...Tik...Tok..._

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian Gintoki ketiduran. Untung saja susu stroberinya tidak tumpah.

Dan saat itu pula ia tidak sadar ada sesosok pria membuka pintu rumahnya, setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, tentu saja.

Hijikata muncul di ruang tamu dan mendapati si rambut perak itu ketiduran di kasur.

"Huft," Hijikata mendesah, entah karena senang, kecewa, lelah atau merasa bersalah atau bahkan semuanya bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Perlahan ia duduk di sebelah Gintoki agar kekasihnya itu tidak sampai terbangun, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menengadah ke langit-langit selagi punggungnya bersandar di sofa.

Ia meraih helaian perak itu perlahan, lalu membelainya. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gintoki...

 _Cupp!_

Hijikata memberikan forehead kiss dengan lembut. Ia membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kening Gintoki dalam waktu yang cukup lama sembari mengusap-usap rambut perak itu.

Dan begitu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gintoki...

"Kamu lama," ucap Gintoki tiba-tiba sambil menatap wajah Hijikata yang sudah berubah kemerahan akibat kaget dan rasa malu.

"S-sorry..." Hijikata membuang muka.

"Bagaimana tadi? Pasti merepotkan ya?"

"Hmm... Begitulah," Hijikata memejamkan matanya selagi Gintoki berusaha menjorokkannya untuk berbaring di sofa.

Gintoki mencium bibir Hijikata, sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

Kedua pria itu memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati sensasi yang mereka rasakan.

"Gimana pestanya?" Kali ini giliran Hijikata yang bertanya.

"Begitulah, tapi rasanya kurang," Gintoki sudah mencumbu leher Hijikata yang membuat empunya leher sedikit gemetar karena geli.

Gintoki dengan cepat melucuti seragam Hijikata kemudian fokusnya sudah tertuju pada luka di perutnya. Sudah diperban.

Ia menjalankan jemarinya perlahan ke arah luka itu, yang membuat Hijikata mengerenyitkan dahinya dan tidak tahan menahan perih.

"Ugh," Hijikata menahan tangan Gintoki.

"Sakit? Jadi lukanya cukup dalam ya," Gintoki mengecup luka yang dibalut perban tersebut.

"Hey, that's gross!"

"Shut up, aku udah nunggu daritadi, tau!"

Gintoki terus mengeksplorasi tubuh Hijikata, hal ini ia lakukan untuk mengantisipasi adanya luka lain di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Oi," Hijikata memanggil karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Gintoki.

"Kalau aja tadi aku ga dateng, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Huh?"

"Kamu tidak membawa pedangmu, bagaimana bisa kamu selengah itu? Membiarkan dirimu ditangkap oleh cecurut begitu!" Nada bicara Gintoki meninggi.

"Oke, aku akui tadi aku lengah. Tapi itu sudah resiko peke-"

"Sebagai Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi?! Menjaga keamanan Edo di atas keselamatanmu sendiri?! Apalagi?!" Gintoki sudah tidak mampu menahan amarahnya, tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Hijikata.

"Ya, memang begitu adanya kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bahas begini sih?! Lu mabok?!" Hijikata jadi ikutan marah, walau akhirnya ia menyesal setelah mengatakannya.

Gintoki hanya menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mata merah itu sudah tidak memiliki kehangatan lagi di sana, jelas saja, pemiliknya marah sih.

"Jadi Edo dan Shinsengumi jauh lebih penting bagimu dari aku?"

"Kalau pemberontak tadi dari kelompok temenmu, kamu mentingin dia apa aku?!"

Gintoki bergidik. Kali ini tubuhnya membeku, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hijikata akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun menghela nafas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik wajah Gintoki masuk ke pelukannya.

"Yang jelas saat ini aku ada di sini, bersamamu, apa itu belum cukup?" Hijikata mencium ujung kepala Gintoki sambil membiarkan hidungnya bermain dengan helaian ikal perak itu.

"Tapi..."

"Ah, Gintoki..."

"Huh?" Gintoki menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Hijikata.

"Happy birthday," lagi, Hijikata memberinya forehead kiss.

"Um um," Gintoki membalasnya dengan pelukan yang erat.

Hijikata sedikit mengerenyit karena lukanya yang tertekan, ini membuat Gintoki menarik sedikit badannya.

Namun Hijikata tidak menginginkan kekasihnya itu menjauh, jadi ia justru semakin menarik Gintoki ke pelukannya.

"Hei, lukamu!"

"Aku bilang ini cuma goresan biasakan?"

"Lu bilang gitu tapi nyatanya parah nyir, lepasin!"

"Gamau~"

Hijikata asik menghirup aroma rambut Gintoki, dan bermain dengan helaiannya yang walau kelihatan ikal begitu terasa halus.

Mau tidak mau Gintoki membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu.

 _Yha serah lu lah._

Tapi kemudian Gintoki teringat sesuatu.

Ia melepas paksa pelukan Hijikata dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku baru inget..." Gintoki menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apaan?" Hijikata tetap membiarkam tubuhnya rebahan di sofa, sementara kakinya ia naikkan ke pangkuan Gintoki.

Gintoki pun menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Hijikata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ikan matinya.

"Huuh? Ekspresi macem apa tuh?"

"Huh huh," Gintoki menggerakan telapak tangannya naik turun. Hijikata yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakan ini pun menjadi kesal.

"Dasar lu mata duitan,"

"Elah, orang ulang tahun wajar kali minta kado,"

Hijikata pun meraih jasnya yang dihempaskan oleh Gintoki tadi. Tangannya meraba-raba kantong itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Nih,"

"Eh?"

 _Tiga permen loli milkita rasa stoberi?_

"Apaan nih Ginchan ti-"

"Tiga permen loli Milkita sama dengan segelas susu," Hijikata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ish, kalo itu mah aku maunya dari kamu langsung!"

Hijikata melongo sejenak, berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan Gintoki.

Sementara Gintoki yang lagi asik mengemut salah satu permen hanya memberi tatapan khasnya ke Hijikata, kemudian melirik ke dada pria berambut hitam itu, yang kebetulan lagi topless karena tadi ia lucuti.

Setelah memberi tatapan mesum itu, Gintoki kembali menerima bogeman di wajahnya.

"Sapi!"

"Sakit tau!"

"Tauk ah," Hijikata ngambek kemudian bangkit dari sofa kemudian memunguti pakaiannya di lantai.

"Oi-oi kok ngambek elah, becanda!" Gintoki memeluk Hijikata dari belakang menahan kekasihnya agar tidak meninggalkannya.

"Tauk!"

"J-jujur saja, kamu di sini aja udah cukup kok buat aku!" Gintoki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan memberikan Hijikata cumbuan di punggung lehernya.

"Berisik!"

Kembali, Gintoki kena bogeman hingga terkapar di sofa.

Namun kini Hijikata sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

 _Cup!_

Mereka kembali bercumbu selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya.

Kedua lengan Hijikata melingkar di leher Gintoki, sementara kedua tangan Gintoki meremas bokong kekasihnya itu.

 _Dasar... untung sayang._

 _ **THE END.**_

 **Yeyy akhirnya sampai pada titik ini. Makasih semua yang udah niat baca sampai akhir lololol**  
 **Moga terhibur ya dengan ff sederhanaku ini.**

 **DAN MAAFKAN KAREA UPDATENYA LAMAAAAAA POLL HAHAHA**

 **Salam GinHiji selalu.**

 **with love,**

 **lil.**


End file.
